You Found Me
by faewolfxvi
Summary: Fleur was sent away at 11 to attend Hogwarts and fulfill her families wants as she slowly lets her guard down for a certain brunette.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry! I just couldn't help it XD**

* * *

You Found Me

Chapter 1: Solidarity

_"You're to be an ambassador for France, mon precieux. A taste of what we offer to him." A man spoke gently as a hand rested lightly on her shoulders. She was to be sent away. Banished, in her eyes, to a place far away from her family like the princesses that were sent to live in towers and castles to be rescued. "In time, we will join you again, when the moment is right. We will find you again, ma petite Fleur."_

x—x

Fleur awoke from her dream, the same, reoccurring image of her father and mother sending her away when she was but a child. She didn't like it in Britain. It was always in a foggy daze and its people were stiff and judgmental. There was a loud banging on her bedroom door as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up in her queen sized bed.

"Miss Delacour?" Her care taker called gently through the wooden door before it opened and the blonde teen glanced over with her icy blue eyes to see a woman, no more than thirty, dressed in a long black dress. "It's time to get up; we need get to Diagon Alley before you get on the train back to Hogwarts." Fleur groaned.

"Yes, Tante Eliza." The woman caring for her wasn't really her aunt, but that's what Fleur called her. With gentle, hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair that was more often than not, pulled into a single braid, many people mistook her for Fleur's actual family. Eliza was a kind woman who couldn't provide any children of her own and as a result, her husband had left her a few months before Fleur had arrived when she was eleven. The door closed again and the blonde fell back onto her mattress with a sigh. She didn't enjoy Hogwarts; the school itself was a drafty castle that was too open for her liking in the fall and winter seasons.

Regardless, Fleur swung her legs over the side of her bed and grabbed some clothes before making her way to her adjoining bathroom. This would be her fifth year at Hogwarts and in October, she'd be turning sixteen. As the warm spray of water washed over her porcelain skin, she put her hands on the tile wall and sighed again. Five years of solidarity from her country, her home, and more importantly, her family. Her father had promised they'd see each other again, but she had yet to see that promise fulfilled. Her mother would write to her periodically every year of so on holidays and her birthday, but other than that, she had no contact from either of them.

More than anything, Fleur had hoped to watch her younger sister, nine years her junior, grow up. Gabrielle had only been two years old when she'd left and now her sister would be seven since the past August. The silvery blonde let out another sigh as she lathered her hair and rinsed it before looking down at her hands that were starting to prune. There was a loud squeak as she turned the nozzle to halt the flow of water and stepped out into the steamy bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the hazy mirror, all she could make out were her cobalt blue eyes that were staring back at her as she grabbed her towel and began readying herself for the day. The window groaned loudly as she opened it just a hair to let the steam escape and rid herself of the stifling humidity.

When Fleur stepped out of the bathroom she saw that Eliza had laid out a black robe for her along with her neatly folded school robes and freshly washed scarves and slacks. Cerulean eyes caught the glint of silver and green of the Prefect badge that lay atop of one of her ties. Her brow furrowed slightly in irritation before picking it up and slipping it into her shoulder bag and packing her school robes into her trunk, slamming it shut with a huff.

x—x

The day was surprisingly pleasant for England, the sun hanging lazily in the sky as only a few clouds wafted slowly on the breeze. Fleur watched them through unamused eyes as she followed Eliza through the busy streets of Diagon Alley, students getting last minute provisions before going to King's Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express.

"Just need to grab you something in here." They had paused outside of Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment and Eliza turned before smiling gently at Fleur who looked a bit indifferent with her dark grey button up blouse, arms folded neatly over her chest. "Wait out here a moment, won't you?"

"Of course, Tante." Fleur answered calmly as the sandy haired woman nodded and disappeared into the shop. The blonde turned around, leaning her back against the brick outcrop of the building as she waited for her care-taker. Her ears perked when she heard the drawl of an all too familiar voice she dreaded to hear so soon.

"Miss Delacour," Blue eyes glanced up to see Lucius Malfoy his son, Draco, approaching. She inwardly groaned before standing up straight and smoothing her shirt. "Good to see you, here to get the last few supplies for school?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." The girl replied calmly as she looked into his grey eyes and then down at Draco. "Hello, Draco, how was your summer?" Oh how Fleur hated small talk, small talk with a Malfoy especially. All they really wanted to talk about were themselves.

"Very good," Draco answered and Fleur began to block out the boy's annoying voice as she nodded and replied when appropriate while he bragged on about his latest broomstick and how he was sure they were going to win ever quidditch game this coming season because of it. Her eyes wandered as she caught a flash of honey browned locks bouncing by along with a red head and a dark haired boy. "Potter." Draco spat suddenly and snapped the blonde girl out of her trance. "They didn't take your wand away?"

Fleur looked over Draco's shoulder and saw Harry Potter with his entourage, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, all glaring at the three blondes with malice. Gryffindors and Slytherins were born to conflict, though Fleur never really understood why. Sure, her house favored pure blooded wizards and witches, but that didn't mean everyone felt that way or shared that view.

"You wish, Malfoy." Harry hissed as his hands clenched into fists and green eyes glared at the boy. "And I didn't even need my father to bribe the judges." Fleur couldn't help but smirk at the insult as she folded her arms over her chest and sighed. She watched as Draco stepped forward with a scowl.

"At least my father is alive." Potter's eyes widened as rage filled his green orbs and Ron put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. Feeling sorry for the boy, and relating to him in some aspect, Fleur stepped forward and grabbed Draco by the shoulder, pulling him backwards. "What the bloody hell…?"

"That was uncalled for, Malfoy." Fleur whispered in his ear as her eyes hardened. "And here I thought your family had more dignity and respect for the dead." For some reason, the Malfoys were always more than accommodating to the blonde, supposedly for the leverage her family held in France, but Fleur ignored it. Draco frowned and looked away as she released him, Eliza choosing that moment to exit the store.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, and young Draco," She said kindly, with a stiff, almost irritated cadence in her voice. "How nice to see you, and Mr. Potter and his friends." Eliza saw the anger in Fleur's eyes and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Come, Fleur, we should head to the station." The girl nodded as she glared at Draco and Mr. Malfoy, then at the three Gryffindors, the fiery gaze of Hermione Granger trained on her figure. A smirk threatened to pull at her lips, but she held it back as she turned and followed her aunt towards the train station.

"I can't stand that family." The blonde growled as she followed Eliza and shook her head to rid herself of the encounter. "I've never met anyone so pompous in my entire life."

"They hold a lot of pull within the Ministry," Eliza said with a sigh as they went up the stairs into the station and walked onto the platform towards 9 ¾. "So just try not to anger them, I'd hate to see you troubled because you got on the wrong side of the Malfoys."

"I can be polite, if that's what you're asking." Fleur retorted sternly as the pair finally walked briskly through the barrier and were greeted with the Hogwarts Express. "But I can assure you, that's as far as my relationship with Malfoy will go."

"I'm not asking you to marry the boy." The older woman smirked as Fleur rolled her eyes and lifted her shrunken trunk from her pocket, setting it on the ground as Eliza waved her wand, returning it to normal size. "Just, don't do anything to provoke him or his father, agreed?"

"Yes, Tante." The girl answered lazily as she pushed her trunk into the pile with others that were congregating. Fleur turned to Eliza and smiled softly, she never really smiled much, in her mind, she didn't have much to smile about, but she did love Eliza for taking care of her. "Thank you for everything."

"Oh, before I forget." Eliza dipped her hand into her coat pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box and handed it to Fleur. "It's an early birthday present." Fleur looked into soft brown and green irises with a bit of surprise as she opened the small box and was greeted with a bright, glistening sapphire, smoothed and polished to a silky finish. The gem was set in white gold and had a silver, intricate 'D' encased in the middle.

"'Liza…" Fleur whispered as she removed the ring and slid it onto her right middle finger, fitting it snugly and examining it in the light. "It's beautiful, thank you." Eliza smiled as Fleur, uncharacteristically, moved forward and embraced the older woman. Fleur Delacour was never very affectionate, possibly from the fact that she had been sent away at a young age, but her aunt had showed her a large amount. Physical touch always seemed to make the blonde teen uncomfortable, but in the time she'd been with Eliza, she'd never received a gift like this from her.

"You're welcome, Fleur." The taller woman smiled as she gently draped her arms over the girl's shoulders. "I thought you'd like a little reminder of your family and who you are. I know being taken away at such a young age is hard, especially coming to a place you've never been to live with someone you don't know, but I see you as family." Fleur pulled away and gently combed her fingers through her hair.

"Thank you, for everything." The young Delacour returned to her stoic persona and sighed. "I will write you when I get to school." Fleur slung her shoulder bag over her right arm and gave a small smile to her aunt. "Good bye, Tante."

"Have a good trip, Fleur." Eliza smiled as she waved and Fleur boarded the train as the steam from the train began to fill the platform. "I hope you stay safe." She added as she watched the young blonde disappear.

x—x

The trip to Hogwarts was long and tedious as Fleur sat in her own compartment, away from the other Slytherin Prefect and any others in general. She sighed softly as she gazed out the window, watching the country scenery go by, gently running her thumb over the smooth, rounded gem on her finger. It was still mid-day and the Slytherin Prefect rolled her eyes watching first years get lost on the train trying to find the sweets trolley and other students roaming the cars. She'd never had many friends, at least friends that weren't trying to get on her good side for her family like the Malfoys.

Fleur sat back against the cushioned seat and folded her arms over her chest as the train jolted a bit. There was a gentle scratching noise on the door of the compartment that caused the girl to rise from her seat before opening the door, ready to reprimand whoever was causing mischief. When she slid the door open, Fleur saw nothing. She looked down the small aisle way and only saw students standing lazily, chatting away. No one close enough to scratch at the door and run away. Fleur shrugged her shoulders as she closed the door. She then turned and was met with bright, amber eyes of a ginger cat.

The cat watched her closely as the blonde quirked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and stood still, confused as how the cat got in without her noticing. The mangy cat jumped onto the seat across from where Fleur had been and sat calmly, as if waiting for her to sit back down. Fleur shrugged and sat back where she once occupied, resting her elbow on the window sill as the feline moved swiftly. The blonde flinched as the cat appeared next to her, examining her curiously as his brush like tail swished back and forth.

"Is there something you want?" Fleur asked the cat who just sat and stared up at her. She blinked a few times before reaching her hand out slowly and patting his head. "Cats don't usually like me." She continued, it was true; Fleur never had an affinity for animals, cats in particular, for some odd reason. The cat mewled gently as it rubbed against the blonde's hand as the train rocked again. "Do you have an owner?" The train jerked violently and the cat jumped to her lap as she gently crashed into the window. The door of the compartment slid open with a screech and a blur of brown and grey tumbled through.

"Merlin!" Fleur blinked a few times as she looked down at the tangled mess of curls that lay at her feet before standing, the ginger puff meowing in annoyance. "Bloody hell that hurt." The girl groaned as she sat back on her knees and rubbed her left shoulder.

"Are you all right?" The Slytherin asked gently as she quirked an eyebrow and continued to stare at the girl in her compartment. The train began to rock more as Fleur, against her better judgment, offered her hand to the brunette who was rubbing the back of her neck and still staring at the ground. The girl looked up and Fleur froze as deep brown eyes looked up curiously before narrowing. "Granger."

"Delacour. I'm fine, thanks." Hermione answered sternly as she wobbled to her feet and steadied herself as the train lurched again. "I'm just…looking for my cat." Fleur straightened, letting her stoicism return and glanced to her right where the scraggly creature sat with an amused look in his eyes, if that was even possible.

"Would that be him?" Fleur nodded her head towards the ginger animal and Hermione glanced to the side as her eyes widened at the sight of her pet. "He sort of snuck in a moment ago."

"Crookshanks!" The Gryffindor exclaimed as she moved to pick up the animal before the train swayed violently, sending Fleur's back against the window and Hermione crashing into her with a squeak. Fleur froze as she felt the younger girl's hands press against her stomach to brace herself and the blonde felt her own hands against Hermione's shoulders. The blonde was never one for physical contact and it was making her more than uncomfortable at how much heat was building in her neck to her cheeks.

Her jaw clenched as she gently (stiffly) pushed the brunette back to arm's length and as if fate was against her, the train rocked again. This time, it was Fleur who gasped in surprise as the girl fell against her, bodies pressed together and the scent of cotton and parchment filled her senses. The blonde tensed as she felt Hermione's head against her chest and she held her breath. There were a few silent moments as the Gryffindor cleared her throat and finally pushed herself away. Fleur kept her eyes averted from the girl as she glared out the window at the ice forming on the glass.

"It's too warm for ice." Fleur said softly, more to herself than the girl and cat that shared the compartment. That's when she noticed that the train had stopped and the sun had been blocked by thick grey clouds. The train rocked again and Fleur caught the brunette by the shoulders once more as the compartment got increasingly frigid to the point where the blonde could see her own breath. "What's going on?"

"Look, sorry about Crookshanks, but I should be-" The lights flickered in the compartment and Fleur shushed her before moving towards the door and peeking out. There was a shadowy figure floating down the aisle towards them and Fleur's eyes widened before she slammed the door shut. "What is it?"

"Quiet." The Slytherin girl hissed as she pulled the blinds down and the ginger cat moved across the room towards his master. "Something is coming." Technically, she wasn't allowed to use magic, but she whipped out her wand anyway as the blinds rolled up abruptly and the windows began to frost. A heavy chill engulfed the blonde as a bony hand moved into view and flipped the lock before opening the door. Her breath caught as the figure moved into the compartment, she heard the cat hiss as it descended on her, her body trembling from the cold.

"Fleur!" The blonde raised her wand and conjured a shimmering white shield that waned as the creature got closer. "It's a Dementor!"

"And how am I supposed to fight it?" Fleur hissed as she felt her strength being sucked from her body. Her back suddenly hit the window and her legs began to give as the Dementor hovered over her. There was a pull from her chest as the creature inhaled and Fleur groaned as the cold burned her skin and she sank to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! And to answer some questions, Hermione is in her third year, I'm keeping it accurate with Fleur being two years older than the trio. And I don't think Prefects get their own rooms, but I'm giving them their own, just because I feel like it. Obviously this story is AU so don't get on me for inaccuracies lol. As always, thanks so much for the faves and follows, be sure to review and let me know what you think and I will eventually get to the typos :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Pieces

When Fleur woke, she was still sitting on the ground, her back against the wall and Hermione looking with concerned brown eyes as the blonde furrowed her brow, her head throbbing steadily. The young Gryffindor was speaking, but Fleur couldn't focus on her words as she closed her eyes and shook her head. All her energy and strength was sapped as she tried to lift her hand to brush her hair away and it felt like it weighed a million pounds.

"Are you all right, Delacour?" There was a taller figure behind the brunette and Fleur squinted until her vision cleared.

"What happened?" Fleur massaged her forehead as the throbbing subsided and her motor function returned. Her gaze fell on the tall man behind Hermione, along with Ron Weasley. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Professor Lupin," The man said as he offered her a bit of chocolate and she stared at it incredulously. He chuckled and nudged it closer. "It's all right, just chocolate."

"I know what it is." The blonde answered as she raised an eyebrow and tried to sit up straighter against the wall. "Why are you offering it to me?"

"It will help with your fatigue." Lupin said as she sat on the compartment bench with a soft smile. "You went up against a Dementor, lucky Miss Granger was here to bring me to you." Icy blue orbs glanced at Hermione with almost contempt as the brunette's once concerned glared became hard.

"I didn't ask for help." Fleur pushed the man's hand away and he chuckled as she slumped back against the wall with a huff. He offered the chocolate again and this time, reluctantly, the girl took it before taking a small nibble. "How did that thing get on the train? They're supposed to be guardians of Azakaban."

"They were searching the train for Sirius Black." The blonde's brow furrowed as glared up at the man, her mouth gaping slightly in surprise. "You've heard of him?"

"His posters were everywhere in Diagon Alley." The blonde dead panned as she finally found the strength to stand, wobbling slightly until she felt a gentle grip on her shoulder to keep her steady. Cerulean orbs glanced over to see Hermione stabilizing her and Fleur glared at her with a mix of confusion and discomfort. "Why would he be on the train to Hogwarts?"

"And therein lies the mystery." Lupin said with a gentle smirk. "But now that you're feeling better, I'd best be off. Potter had a similar run in with the nasty creatures and he's still a bit wonky." Ron was the first to move, a frightened look on his face as he glanced at Fleur and the blonde held her hardened gaze as he exited her compartment. "It was nice to meet you, Miss Delacour, I'm sure I'll be seeing you in class." The blonde nodded, barely, as he left until it was only Hermione remaining and still gently holding her upper arm.

There was a silence, not so much awkward as foreboding, as Fleur's gaze glanced down to Hermione's hand and then up to the dark brown pools that were absentmindedly watching the professor leave the small room. The Slytherin inhaled slowly, her equilibrium returning fully, and she cleared her throat before pulling her arm from the brunette's hands.

"S-sorry." Hermione stammered as her focus returned and her cheeks flushed, ever so slightly. "Are you, uh, are you feeling better?"

"Yes." Fleur's answer was short, a bit scathing as she was eager to return to her solitude and having a Gryffindor, nevertheless, Hermione Granger standing in her vicinity very much violated her comfort. "You can leave now." The younger girl's expression went from concern, to shock, to animosity within seconds as she squared her shoulders with a scoff.

"Fine." She sneered before lifting her nose and practically stomped out of the compartment, sliding the door open harshly before turning to get the last word. "I guess it's true what they say about you." Fleur's curiosity was peaked, but not enough to ask the girl what she meant before she stormed out, slamming the door shut behind her.

The French girl sat down with a huff, slumping against the cushions as the train ambled along once again. The sun was setting and the rain had stopped as she stared out the window, remembering the cold she felt and the emptiness that filled her when the Dementor had attacked. She wasn't a happy person to begin with, and she knew that the hooded shades fed on one's happiness. Silvery blonde locks swished as Fleur brought a hand to her forehead and groaned. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was the sound of her father's voice echoing in her ears.

_"Be a good girl, Fleur." He whispered as he hugged his daughter tightly and patted her head. "Remember, this is for your family, you'll help us, won't you? You'll make him see how useful we can be." _

Fleur shook the memory from her mind before exhaling slowly. So much responsibility had been set on her shoulders at such a young age that she didn't even remember being a child. She had arrived in London, received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts and immediately began studying. In her mind, she thought being a good daughter, a smart, well learned girl would please her father, but after all these years of perfect scores and mature behavior, nothing had come from it. She was still in Britain, still without her family, and still alone.

x—x

The sorting was tedious for Fleur every year after she had arrived, watching the first years walk up almost wetting their pants. This year was different though, now she and Bole were leading a gaggle of the younger students down to the dungeons. She felt several pairs of eyes on her back and heard whispers as the pair of Slytherin prefects led the first years to the dungeons. Fleur let Lucian do most of the talking, since that's what he liked to do best, and just stood back and watched the young students gawk and awe at the décor of the Slytherin common room.

"Curfew for first years is eight o'clock," Bole said firmly as he glanced at Fleur as if asking if she had anything to add and she just shook her head. "You don't have to go to bed, but you can't be out of the common room and roaming the corridors at night. Now, girl's dormitories are on the right and boy's on the left." The students scattered, chatting idly as they walked and several of the girls glanced up at the blonde as she stood, arms folded over her chest and eyes watching closely, before skittering past quickly to avoid her bone chilling gaze. "Jeez, ease up Delacour."

"I'm not good with the younger students." She answered lazily as she pushed off the wall and walked towards the entrance of the dungeons, past the brunette boy. "Besides, I know how much you like to hear yourself talk." A smirk spread across her lips as Lucian gently rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well," He shook his head and his unruly locks swished silently. "You're goin' to intimidate those poor kids. Don't you have a younger sister?" Fleur froze as a scowl graced her features and she tensed. "I mean, I thought you'd be all right with kids since-"

"I haven't seen my sister since she was an infant." Fleur interjected as she shot in an icy glare and the boy flinched. "And I'd appreciate it if you kept out of my personal life."

"Erm…right." Bole said nervously as he backed away and clopped down in one of the arm chairs. "Sorry 'bout that." A hand ran anxiously through Fleur's blonde locks as she shook her head and took a deep, soothing breath.

"Just, don't mention it again." She added, a bit gentler this time as she moved towards the door and exited. Fleur wasn't meant to patrol until nine, but she didn't want to stay in the dungeon after that awkward conversation. The corridors were fairly empty except for the random older student, probably trying to escape the excitement from the first years. Fleur soon found herself in front of the Great Hall and sighed before taking the stair cases up to the third floor.

"You look like you're lost." The French girl sighed when she heard the voice and chuckled slightly before turning the corner and seeing a raven haired girl, silver and blue tie loose around her neck as she sat at the foot of a decrepit statue. "And here I thought the great Fleur Delacour knew Hogwarts like the back of her hand."

"Who says I didn't know where I was going?" She edged slightly towards the girl who opened her bright eyes and Fleur paused slightly when they were glowing in the shadows. "I see your heritage is beginning to show." The girl quirked an eyebrow before lifting her nose to the air, sniffing gently and smirking.

"I see yours is starting to show as well." Fleur frowned before folding her arms over her chest and watching the Ravenclaw stand, the silver badge shining in the torch light. "It's very subtle though, I doubt you've even noticed any change yet."

"What's that mean, McHale?" The girl's smirk grew larger before shrugging, melodramatically, and shaking her head. Fleur's icy blues narrowed before the raven haired teen shoved her hands in her pockets and walked towards the Slytherin. Jade McHale, American transfer, fellow fifth year and prefect in Ravenclaw, had been Fleur's academic rival since she'd arrived. Not to mention the girl was just infuriating to deal with since she hardly like give a straight answer to a simple question.

"Well if you don't know," Bright azure eyes glanced up with a playful spark. "Who am I to tell you and spoil the surprise?" Fleur's brow furrowed as her lips pursed and Jade chuckled before straightening up, waving her hand as she walked past the blonde. "I'll see you around, Blondie."

"Don't call me that." Fleur hissed as she turned to see the fellow prefect folding her hands behind her head lazily. "You make me sound like some American bimbo." Jade paused only slightly before glancing over her shoulder with a grin.

"But it describes you so well." The Ravenclaw continued lazily as she sighed. "What else do you expect me to call you? I could call you Barbie, if you'd like." Fleur flinched and scowled at the girl. "Or Birdy? Oh! How about Princess? You sure act entitled enough the way you walk around here." The blonde clenched her jaw and bit back her insults as she just glared at the Ravenclaw who was challenging her with a smirk and a raised eye brow. "No? Blondie it is then."

"Ass." A heavy sigh escaped Fleur's lips as she continued to walk the corridor and began wandering aimlessly, trying to ebb the anger that Jade had built in her. She didn't know why she let the girl get to her so much, she just knew how to push Fleur's buttons and she did it as often as possible. Fleur stopped walking when she found herself on the seventh floor, staring at a blank wall that for some reason, drew her in and she stared curiously at it. She shook her head with a scoff and spun around to head back to the main stair cases. "I'm losing my mind."

As she was making her way back to the stair wells, she heard the sound of something padding along the floor. She rounded a corner and stopped suddenly, met with the same amber eyes she'd found in her train compartment earlier that day. The cat tilted his head in curiosity and Fleur's eyebrows raised as it took a step near her with a muffled mewl.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked gently as the mangy cat drew closer and barely brushed the tips of its ginger fur against her legs. The cat meowed louder this time and looked straight into her blue eyes before nudging her with his head and trotting in the opposite direction. "This is like one of those weird muggle movies where the animal is going to lead you to a dead body or a child trapped in a well."

Regardless of the oddity, it was Hogwarts after all, Fleur ran her fingers through her silken locks and followed the ginger beast through the corridor. Crookshanks, as she remembered Granger calling him, would look back periodically as if making sure the Slytherin was still following him and Fleur swore that she saw a sly grin on his muzzle. At that point, the blonde really did think she was losing her mind.

"Where are you taking me?" A sudden realization dawned on her and she groaned before slapping her hand to her forehead. "Why am I talking to a cat?" As the cat and the blonde turned the corner, Fleur was met with the sight of Hermione Granger, wrapped tightly in a large crimson blanket, a book resting open on her lap as her head lolled back against the wall. Fleur glanced down at the cat as her sat at Hermione's feet, tail swishing wildly. "And what do you want me to do about this?"

Crookshanks meowed softly as he took a step towards Fleur and raised his tail. The Prefect raised an eye brow and her eyes flicked back to the sleeping form in the large alcove. A soft sigh escaped the brunette's lips and Fleur flinched slightly, fearing the girl would wake up and she'd be caught staring like a stalker. She couldn't help but notice how serene the Gryffindor looked when she wasn't scowling at her all the time. Blue eyes softened slightly as she reached down and took the book gently from the girl's lap.

"Hogwarts, A History?" She rolled her eyes before snapping it shut and tucking it under her arm, glancing down at Crookshanks. "And you're all right with her being your owner?" The cat's eyes narrowed only slightly as Fleur put her hands up in defense. "All right." A hand gently shook the brunette and Fleur was reward with a sleepy groan.

"No Ronald…" Hermione muttered in her sleep, her features skewing and a frown falling on her lips. Fleur retreated slightly when she spoke. "I won't write your essay, do it yourself." Fleur was surprise how articulate the brunette was when she was asleep and shook her head before turning back towards Crookshanks, setting the book back down on the girl's lap.

"Now what?" He purred quietly before looking up at her expectantly and swishing his ginger brush tail back and forth. "I don't know what you want me to do. She's asleep." Fleur stood full and shrugged her shoulders. "She'll be fine out here, it's not even curfew yet."

She turned to leave and she heard the annoyed wail from the cat as blue eyes glanced back to see his rather rigid stance. He yowled again as his eyes narrowed and the Slytherin was suddenly intimidated by this oversized, dingy dust brush. A heavy sigh escaped her lungs as she closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose before walking back.

"I better not see you for a long time after this." She growled before hesitating, looking down at the sleeping girl with a bit of apprehension. Fleur sighed again before dipping down, slipping an arm behind Hermione's back and under her already bent knees. "I know you're just a cat," She looked at Crookshanks before easily lifting the Gryffindor off the ground. "But you owe me, I don't know how or when, but you do."

The cat trilled before trotting down the hall and the blonde followed with a tense gait, uncomfortable with the younger girl in her arms. It didn't take long for them to reach the portrait that led to the Gryffindor common room, but Fleur was rather winded from carrying the girl, the amount of stairs, and the fact that touching another human being seemed to make her overly apprehensive. More so that it was Hermione Granger in her arms who kept groaning in her sleep. Something stirred in the blonde that caused her mouth to go dry and she swallowed hard, trying to keep her gaze of the sleeping girl.

"Oh, Crookshanks," The Fat Lady in the portrait sang softly as she saw the cat come trotting up. "Where have you been, you little devil?" The cat meowed softly before the lady looked up at saw Fleur standing there awkwardly, holding Hermione in her arms. "Oh! Miss Delacour…is that Miss Granger."

"Erm…yes." Fleur answered gracelessly as she adjusted from one foot to the other, a bit flustered that someone, whether a painting or not, had witnessed her holding Hermione Granger. "Could…could you get the Head Boy or a prefect to open the door, please?"

"Of course, dear." The Lady disappeared momentarily, leaving Fleur to stand silently in the corridor, still averting her gaze from the brunette in her arms. Suddenly, and thankfully, the portrait swung open and Percy Weasley stood in the doorway, a stern look on his features that quickly dissipated, morphing into shock.

"Delacour," He faltered as he glanced down at a Hermione and then back up to blue orbs. Fleur could feel the heat growing in her neck as she gritted her teeth and exhaled loudly. "What…"

"Are you going to stand there and gawk?" She replied coldly as her icy blues narrowed. "Or can I come set her down somewhere?" Percy quickly moved aside, stuttering like an idiot as she passed by and was then met with half room full of Gryffindors.

_The Gods hate me._ She thought to herself as she ignore their stares and whispers before heading to the nearest sofa that was occupied by a brunette boy and an Indian girl. They stared up at her, mouths agape as she neared.

"Move." Fleur demanded and the students fled swiftly from the sofa. She was trying hard to ignore the heat growing in her skin as she knelt down and gently set Hermione down on the cushions. There was a soft whimper from the brunette and Fleur tensed at the noise as the heat in her cheeks began to burn. With a loud clearing of her throat, she stood and turned before quickly exiting the Gryffindor common room.

Her heart was beating more rapidly than she would've liked as she descended the stair case swiftly and not stopping when she passed Lucian Bole in front of the Great Hall. She ignore his calls as she retreated into the dungeons and into her room. She slipped into her bathroom and slammed the door shut before running cold water and splashing it on her face.

This had never happened before and she didn't know why she was getting so flustered. Sure she didn't like physical touch, but it wasn't anything special. Fleur blindly reached for a towel to wipe her face as she shut off the faucet and sighed. When she pulled the towel away and looked at herself in the mirror, she gasped loudly, dropping the towel and leaning forward to look closer. In her reflection, her irises around her pupils were tinged with gold.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews I love you for them! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story and I hope I can keep you all interested! :D, as always, ignore my typos, I will fix them eventually :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Conversion

Hermione woke with a start as she felt a weight down by her feet. Her eyes were blurred as she rubbed the sleep from them and saw Ginny sitting with a book in her hands. It took the brunette a minute to regain her bearings and realize she was in the Gryffindor common room and not in the corridor where she remembered falling asleep.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Ginny grinned at her as she shut her book and turned so she had one leg bent on the sofa and her arm draped over the back. "So, how was it?"

"How was what?" Hermione asked furrowing her brow, sitting up slowly with a groan. Ginny just chuckled as she rested her head against her hand. "What, Gin?"

"Fleur Delacour carried you into the common room a couple hours ago." Brown eyes widened as Hermione shot up and gaped at the red head. "You were so cute asleep in her arms. How did it feel, do you remember? Because you looked rather comfortable." Hermione's mouth fell open as she averted her gaze and tried to remember a few hours ago. She was reading in the hall way, she must've fallen asleep, but she didn't remember going back to the tower.

"Oh Merlin." She groaned as she looked at the closed copy of, Hogwarts, a History, on her lap. "When…How did she even…Why would she do that?" Ginny shrugged as she turned back towards the fire and smiled.

"I don't know," The Weasley girl answered nonchalantly before glancing back at the brunette. "But she was blushing, hard core. I think she has a thing for you."

"Oh dear gods." Hermione groaned again as she let her head fall into her hands as she fell back on the sofa. "This is embarrassing."

"She didn't look too bothered to me." Suddenly, there was a flurry of feet coming down the stair well of the boy's dorms and Hermione sighed, knowing who was coming. "And here it comes." Ginny added as she got up and moved to the arm chair. "I hope you're prepared."

"Hermione!" Ron practically vaulted the sofa and Hermione moved her legs before the boy landed roughly on the cushions.

"Merlin, Ronald!" The brunette hissed as she pulled her knees to her chest. "What in the gods' names is wrong with you?!"

"Is it true?" Ron asked as he leaned towards Hermione and then there was a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Harry smiling down at her with an 'I'm sorry' look. "Did Delacour come in here? Did she say anything? How did she look?"

"Honestly, Ron," Ginny sighed as she shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "She was asleep for one thing. And how does Fleur ever look? Flawless, that's how." You could practically hear Ron swoon as his face grew red and Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically.

"She doesn't look _flawless._" Hermione added, a bit ruffled by the fact that Ginny thought that of the blonde Slytherin. Sure she was pretty, all right, she was beautiful, but Hermione wouldn't say flawless. Fleur never smiled and was always void of any emotion, like a statue. "I'd say she's pretty, but not flawless."

"Come on, now." The red headed girl persisted. "If anything she's gotten more attractive with age, and I'm as straight as an arrow, but if she offered, I would steal a glance or two."

"GINNY!" Her brother squeaked as he turned and looked at her with wide eyes. The girl just shrugged as Hermione shook her head and Harry blushed. "Your brother here? Please don't speak like that when I'm around. I do not want to envision my sister with Fleur Delacour."

"You don't have a problem imagining her with Jade McHale." Ginny chastised as she folded her arms over her chest and if possible, Ron's face got redder.

"Well McHale is not my sister." Hermione made a disgusted face at her friend before shaking her head and sighing.

"I should talk to her." She muttered softly before combing her fingers through her mussed hair. "Gods this is going to be awkward."

x—x

Fleur was lying in bed, staring at the stone ceiling with the green light of the sun filtering through the murky waters of the lake that was housed above her. Her eyes were raw from rubbing them the night before, trying to will the affronting hue from her icy blues. It had taken a good fifteen minutes before the gold dissipated from her irises and she had gone to bed. Was it her nerves that caused the discoloration in her eyes? The rapid increase in her heart rate from all the unwanted physical contact?

"How am I supposed to know?" Fleur asked herself aloud as she rolled over and stared at the picture of her parents and baby sister that was sitting neatly on her night stand. "I don't know anything about my past." That thought brought back the short conversation she'd had with McHale the night before. "My heritage."

The blonde rolled onto her back, flinging her arm over her forehead and sighing. She didn't know anything about her heritage, not growing up with her parents made it hard to know anything about her past or lineage. The thought crossed her mind that she should maybe ask Eliza, but how much could she really know. Another frustrated groan escaped her lips as her alarm clock began to ring and she reached over to snooze it.

The first day of classes was always a bit hectic, mainly because there were several first years running around and getting lost in the castle. Fleur groaned and rolled her eyes as she headed towards her first period, Ancient Runes, one of her lesser subject that she somehow still held high marks in. When she walked into Professor Babbling's classroom, her breath froze in her lungs when she saw only one other person in the room with wavy brunette locks.

"Ah!" Professor Babbling called, breaking Fleur's glare from the young Gryffindor. "Not first to class this morning. As you can see, Miss Hermione Granger inquired to take the advanced Runes class this year and McGonagall agreed. So she will be joining us for classes this year." Fleur swallowed and nodded, moving to take her seat at the front of the class. This was going to be worse than she thought.

Her heart was already beating faster than she wanted, the heat was crawling slowly up her neck to her face as she heard more students, Ravenclaws and Slytherins, filing into the room. She cleared her throat and pulled out her text book, trying to ignore the presence of the brunette that seemed to irritate her nervous system. She heard someone move the chair next to her and sit down, but ignored it, trying to keep herself focused on class.

"You look a bit flustered, Blondie." And as if the gods couldn't punish her anymore in the past few days. Jade chuckled softly as she slammed her book on the desk and leaned back in her seat. "Having problems this morning?"

"I am now that you're here." Fleur retorted firmly as she shot a glare at the raven haired girl. "And I thought that my mornings were going to be somewhat enjoyable this year." She continued sarcastically, Jade knowing that Fleur wasn't the most skilled in Runes. The blonde hissed slightly as the Ravenclaw leaned over and held a finger to her lips before cupping a hand over her ear.

"Your heart is racing." Jade whispered as she glanced up and Fleur swore she saw the girl's eyes glow with intrigue, literally. "What's bothering you, Delacour? No one teach you about magical creature puberty?" Fleur's eyes widened as her head whipped around to look at the Ravenclaw.

"What do you know?"

"All lot more than you apparently." The girl answered as the Professor tapped her desk with her wand to get the classes attention. Jade smirked and shrugged as she turned her attention to the front of the classroom, which aggravated Fleur even more than the wink the American gave her. It took a good hour before Fleur calmed enough to focus completely on the class and forget the fact that Hermione was sitting two rows behind her and to the left. Only because she was focused more on the flawless ability of Jade to understand everything on the first go.

"I'd like you all to pick a Rune Stone to translate for our next class!" Babbling called as the clock tower rang and students frantically began collecting their things for their next class. "In Elder Futhark please!"

Fleur sighed heavily as Jade packed up her things and left without a word. She wanted to go after the Ravenclaw and question her about what she knew and why magical creatures popped up, but before she could, there was a soft tap on her shoulder. Her heart rate increased without even turning around and the scent of fresh laundry and books filled her senses. She tensed as she turned around and was met with the hard, confused glare of Hermione Granger.

"Granger," Fleur mumbled as she shoved her book in her shoulder bag and stood up, her face stoic although her pulse was racing in the girl's presence. "Is there something you needed?" Hermione stepped back and wrung her hands together nervously. Fleur, beside the fact she wanted desperately to get away from the brunette and yet, at the same time be closer, quirked an eyebrow and moved past her. "If there's nothing, I need to get to DADA."

"Wait!" Hermione called as they both exited into the corridor and Fleur, despite herself, stopped and spun around, surprising the brunette. "I just…uhm, I wanted to…to thank you."

"For what?" The blonde asked in an exasperated tone as she tried to calm her nerves. The scent of Hermione getting more acrid, even with the girl standing a good two feet away. Something was wrong with her. Fleur tried not to panic as the aroma wafted into her nose and her vision began to get hazy.

"For…for taking me back to Gryffindor Tower." The brunette blurted out suddenly as she shook her head and averted her gaze to the ground while hugging her books to her chest. "I..you-you didn't have to do that and…and I'm appreciative of that. And…and I'm sorry that you felt you had to do that."

"Oh," Fleur rubbed the back of her neck and tried to ignore the heat in her cheeks. "Well, you're welcome." She answered awkwardly as she glanced down and scratched her head. "Erm…I-" Her vision began to enhance, things becoming clearer and at the same time, things began to gain a hazy aura. "I-"

"Delacour!" Both girls turned to see McHale coming towards them, sweater tied nonchalantly around her waist and her tie loosened casually. "Hey, I need to talk to you about patrol tonight." Fleur nodded as she turned back to Hermione and gave an awkward farewell. Hermione turned and walked off in the opposite direction, once she was far enough away, Jade sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Woof, that was rough, huh?"

"What?" Fleur's brow furrowed in confusion as she massaged her forehead and sighed. Jade shook her head and grabbed the blonde's forearm, dragging her down the corridor. "I have Defense Against the Dark Arts, we're going the wrong way."

"Oh, you're in no condition to go to class." Jade said firmly as they descended the stair case to the abandoned third floor corridor. "You need to figure out what's going on, Delacour." Fleur's vision began returning to normal and her haze began to lift.

"What are you talking about?" The dark haired girl stopped abruptly and Fleur almost ran into her back.

"You're a Veela." Fleur blinked a few times before looking up at Jade with more confusion than she thought possible to facially convey. "Did you know that? I'm assuming not since you're not handling your changes very well."

"How the hell do you know this?" The blonde asked as she shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "What the hell is a Veela? And how could you tell?" Jade just tapped her nose and smirked.

"I'm a lycan, Fleur, you knew that." Jade shrugged and turned away from her before folding her hands behind her head. "I could smell it on you, Veela's have a very particular scent, I've only ever smelled it in a particular enchanted forest in France." She turned back around and her blue eyes were glowing in the dim light. "It's very heady, fresh, and woody, like the forest. A lot like lycans, even. We have a very…earthy scent. How could you not know this? One of your parents has to have the Veela bloodline."

Fleur's mind was reeling. A Veela? What was a Veela even? Apparently some magical creature that Fleur had never heard of before. She sat down and held her head in her hands as she tried to process what her rival was conveying to her. A soft sigh echoed in the empty stone hall way as Jade sat down across from her.

"Fleur, your parents knew this, or at least one of them should've." The Ravenclaw continued as she rested her elbows on her knees. "They'll be able to tell you how to handle this. Don't worry about it."

"I don't live with my parents." Fleur said finally, ice in her voice as she glanced up at Jade whose eyebrows were raised. "I…I didn't know any of this. I didn't-" Her heart began to race again as her breathing got shallow. She gripped her hair as her head began to throb and all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears. "Why wouldn't they tell me?! Why…?" There was a severe tightening in her chest as she started to gasp for air.

"Delacour?" Jade moved forward and put her hands on her shoulders to shake her gently. "Hey, pull it together." The girl's voice began to fade in the blonde's ears as she squeezed her eyes shut, her environment beginning to spin before her vision went black. "Fleur!"

x—x

It was strange, to find another magical creature, or beings, as the government like to call them, in Hogwarts at such a young age. Of course, Fleur wasn't a full Veela. Jade had never met a Veela, but she had smelled one before. Fleur's scent wasn't as pungent as the full blooded ones she'd smelled in the forest of France. Maybe a third generation? It was hard to tell, not much was known about Veelas. The lycan sighed heavily as she sat in the fold out chair next to the bed where the blonde lied unconscious.

"She just had a panic attack." Pomfrey said as she set a small vial of green liquid on the night stand. "Make sure she drinks that when she wakes up, for now you should just let her rest." Jade nodded as the medi witch exited the exam room and retreated to her office. Jade and Fleur had never gotten along, nemesis would be a good word to describe their relationship. Regardless of their past, she felt bad that the girl didn't have any idea what she was.

"Gods, Delacour." Jade muttered to herself as she combed her fingers through her mane before leaning back in the chair. "You're going to go through hell soon if you don't figure out how to control yourself. I can't imagine if I didn't have my family to help me through my shift."

There was a soft groan as Jade turned her eyes to the French girl in the bed. Fleur stirred and brought a pale hand up to run through her silvery locks before cracking one eye open. It glanced around briefly before landing on the Ravenclaw next to her and groaning louder.

"You're not what I want to wake up to." Fleur rasped as she closed her eye again and sighing. "Not to mention in the Infirmary."

"How're you feeling, Blondie?" Jade asked softly as she leaned forward and grabbed the vial from the bed side table. "Madame Pomfrey said to drink this." She handed the girl the glass tube of green liquid and Fleur grimaced at it before taking it down in one gulp. Jade chuckled at her disgusted face as Fleur practically threw the vial back at her. "Easy."

"What happened?" A hand massaged Fleur's forehead as she tried to sit up against the frame of the bed. "My head is killing me."

"You had a panic attack," The lycan continued as she sat back and folded her arms over her chest. "And passed out."

"Embarrassing." Mumbled the Slytherin as she sighed and scratched the back of her neck. "You brought me here?" Jade nodded as she raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Surprised?"

"A little." The Ravenclaw chuckled as she shrugged and smirked. "So, what you told me, about…about what I am. You weren't lying, were you?"

"Afraid not." Jade shook her head and, if possible, Fleur groaned even louder. "I think that's the most noise I've ever heard you make in my life."

"Shut up." Fleur glanced down at her hands and looked for any abnormalities or changes. "What am I supposed to do? I don't know anything about…Vizsla?" Jade laughed as she ran her fingers through her black locks and sighed.

"Veela." The lycan laughed as she shook her head and Fleur just shrugged, unamused by her error. "They're uhm…like nymphs? I suppose. Or sirens? You should really contact your parents, Fleur. They could tell you more. Veela culture and history isn't really made known to the general public. Just the basics, I think."

"Ugh…" The blonde exhaled and shook her head again. "This is too much to take in. I-I don't hear from my parents much and you'd think something like this they would've told me about!"

"Easy there, Delacour." Jade put her hands up defensively to spare her the wrath of the blonde's anger. "One thing I do know about Veelas, is that when they get angry or think they're in danger, they change."

"Change?" Icy blue eyes glanced up at girl next to her and furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean? Like a werewolf?"

"Well, it can happen more than once a month." Jade scratched at her neck and looked up at the ceiling in thought. "But more or less like that. They change into like…bird beings."

"Oh gods." Fleur dropped her head in her hands once more and felt her heart drop into her stomach. "A bird being? What the hell does that mean?" Her eyes were frantic when she looked back up at Jade who shrugged.

"I'm not a Veela specialist, Delacour." She answered as a hand rubbed the back of her head. "I'm surprised I could tell what you were after only catching the scent of one in France! You need to talk to your parents. Or go to the library, you might find a book or two about them."

"I can't…this is a nightmare." Blonde hair draped over her face as she slumped and exhaled slowly. "As if my life wasn't a mess already."

"Sorry, Blondie." The Ravenclaw stood and stretched her arms over her head. "I may be smarter than you, but I can't tell you much more about your heritage, but there is one thing I noticed."

"And that is?" Fleur asked as she peeked through her curtain of blonde up at the dark haired prefect. "Something even more damning?"

"Probably." A smirk spread on the lycan's lips before throwing her bag over her shoulder. "You seem to get the worst reaction when you're around Granger. So, maybe you should try to avoid her."

"We have first period together!" The Slytherin practically yelled. "How am I supposed to do that?!" Again, Jade just shrugged as she turned and waved over her shoulder. "Jade!"

"Just practice your self-restraint, ok?"

"Never a straight answer." Fleur sighed as she fell back against the bed with her arm slung over her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: CHAPTER 4! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it and am truly happy you're enjoying this fic! :D. And as for the questions about Fleur and her family...that will all come in time readers, be patient (I know it sucks to be patient). As always! Ignore the typos I will get to them soon! :) Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Trials

Fleur was walking down the corridor a couple days after she had left the Hospital Wing, headed to her Potions class that she shared with the Ravenclaws. She sighed as she saw the class room door come into view and knew that Jade would be in there already. Fleur needed answers. She'd been debating on owling her parents about her recent…changes, but had decided to wait and do some research on her own.

"You're looking a bit better, Fleur." The blonde spun to see Jade, hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and a smirk on her face as she passed. "Have any adverse effects since Monday?"

"I think this is the first time you haven't been the first to class, McHale." The Ravenclaw chuckled as she glanced back over her shoulder with a quirked eyebrow. Fleur's brow furrowed as she gave the raven haired girl a skeptical glare. "What?"

"Nothing at all, Delacour." Jade shrugged and sauntered into the room with a confused Fleur behind. There were a few other early birds that were in class already and Fleur watched as Jade took the seat where she usually did in any other class they had together, front right, second row in the cauldron closest to the wall. The blonde decided to take matters into her own hands and took the seat next to the lycan with a huff. "Didn't know you fancied little ole me."

"Shut up." Fleur chastised as she pulled out her book and shot a glare at the girl. "I need answers, McHale."

"Hey, I gave you everything I know, Fleur." The Ravenclaw raised her hands up in front of her to show her surrender. "I told you, the rest is on you. Go to the library and look for books and write your parents for Merlin's sake. They have to know something because one of them is part-Veela, like yourself."

"You're a part-being also," Fleur hissed back as Snape appeared from his office and glared at them for talking. "Can't you help me…deal with it?" A large grin spread on Jade's lips as she put a hand over her chest in mock shock.

"Is the great Fleur Delacour asking me?" Fleur rolled her eyes, knowing and hearing the sarcasm dripping form the wolf's words. "A lowly Ravenclaw and American to help her? Something _I _may have more experience at even?"

"You're really laying it on thick, aren't you?" Jade bowed dramatically and smirked at the blonde who rolled her blue eyes. "Yes, I'm asking for your help."

"I'd like to hear you ask." The American said as she folded her arms over her chest in an indignant manner.

"Excuse me?"

"Ask me for help, Fleur." Jade said as she examined her nails. "And maybe I'll help." Fleur groaned/growled as she shook her head and clenched her jaw.

"Will you _please_," She hissed through her teeth and Jade smirked at the action. "Help me deal with these changes? _Please?_"

"I suppose I could." A wand came down sharply on their table and they were met with the stare of Snape who looked far less than amused. "Sorry, Professor, just making sure Fleur here didn't have a problem working with me today. You know how she hates me." Jade smiled innocently and Snape just huffed before walking away to start the lesson.

"Indeed." He drawled before waving his wand, starting the fires underneath all of the cauldrons.

x—x

It had been a couple days since Hermione had confronted Fleur about the incident in the corridor and she had yet to see the Slytherin again. It was strange, but it felt like some force was pulling her towards Fleur ever since the train, and it seemed more often than not, that her cat had somehow been involved. She glanced down at the ginger fluff trotting by her feet as she made her way to the library and wondered if cats could plot.

Certainly, Crookshanks was more intelligent than the average cat, but he was part Kneazle, and an animal in the wizarding world was never ordinary. Hermione shook her head to free the thoughts in her mind, cats don't plot, that's what she told herself. If they did, what was his curiosity with Fleur Delacour? Maybe he just shared his owner's intrigue with the older student. That's what snapped Hermione out of her thoughts when she absently thought that Fleur Delacour intrigued her.

"This isn't happening." She groaned as she entered the library and sat down with a huff in one of the empty tables. "Now my mind is even conspiring against me, the only thing I could actually trust to make good judgment." As she was pulling her Runes book out from her bag, Crookshanks jumped up onto the window sill to watch the fall sun try and break through the thick haze of grey clouds that loomed overhead.

It was a good fifteen minutes or so that Hermione had been trying to rid of her mind of a certain blonde that she had no idea why she was thinking about her when she had a stone to translate. She enjoyed Runes, translating something, finding their meaning and uses, it was one of her favorite subjects. But for some odd reason, she couldn't shake the Slytherin from her thoughts. Finally, she set down her quill and closed her eyes, trying to will the thoughts away.

Every small detail about Fleur seemed to be coming into full focus the harder she tried to think about something, anything, other than the older student. The color of her hair that was pale like the light of the moon, but gold at the same time, the way her eyes were such a dark blue, yet had a lighter shade around her pupils that made them look like ice. Hermione shook her head to try and get the image of Fleur's eyes out of her head before trying to focus on her runes.

"This is ridiculous." Fingers raked through her mussed hair as Crookshanks mewled, almost mockingly, at her from the window. "You're no help either, Mister. Batting at my quill isn't the way to get my homework done and you fed." The cat grumbled slightly before turning his back to the girl and staring out the window.

How did this even happen? She and Fleur barely even spoke, and when they did, it was always a back and forth of sarcastic banter. Hermione had never thought twice about the French girl and now she couldn't stop at twice. Something had to be done. Anything to get the blonde out of her mind so she could concentrate, but there was no rhyme or reason to her thoughts drifting.

"Maybe I'm just jealous." She mused to herself as she finally left her parchment unnoticed and cradled her chin in her hand. "She's older than me, far more talented with spells and enchantments. Gorgeous." Hermione froze and straightened up. "Gorgeous?" She repeated to herself as her brow raised with concern for her own sanity. "I had just told Ginny she wasn't that attractive, and now I'm saying she's gorgeous?!"

"Who is gorgeous?" Hermione froze again as she heard the voice and turned to see Ginny standing in the aisle with a few books in her arms, a mischievous grin on her lips. Speak of the Weasley devil. "I've never heard Hermione Granger refer to someone as gorgeous." The brunette groaned as Ginny moved to the empty seat across from her and leaned forward as if to hear a protected secret. "So?"

"No one." The older Gryffindor cleared her throat and began shuffling the parchment in front of her before flipping to a random page in her book. "Just…th-this Rune stone! It's…uhm, fabulously carved. It's gorgeous." Ginny quirked an unamused brow and stared at Hermione with pursed lips, unconvinced is what her expression was saying.

"You wouldn't be talking about a certain Slytherin, would you?" Damn, how did she do that? Hermione frantically shook her head and gulped. "Your expression says otherwise, gods Hermione, you're blushing!"

"I-it's hot in here!" She squeaked before slamming her book shut, papers shoved into the pages and scrambled to put them in her bag. "Sorry Ginny, I forgot I have to help Harry with his Charms assignment."

"Harry's got detention." The red head almost sang as she stood to follow her friend. "You can help me with my Arithmancy though, if you're looking for someone to help, I mean." Hermione slumped, she wasn't getting away from the prying Weasley.

x—x

It was late into the evening when Fleur was sitting out in the courtyard, back to the large clock and book open on her lap. Fall was approaching and she could smell it in the air more than by the temperature outside. The sun was starting to set as she heard footsteps approaching from her left and she glanced up to see Professor Babbling.

"Ah, Miss Delacour." Fleur stood and smiled kindly at her Professor. "I came to find you to see how you were doing with the assignment?" The blonde's expression fell slightly as she rubbed the back of her neck and averted her eyes to the ground.

"It's…well, it's coming along." She answered quietly, trying hard to keep her face unchanged and her demeanor calm. "I have half of the stone translated, thought I will admit it was a bit more difficult than I expected."

"I know you do well in most subjects, Fleur." The professor said kindly as she put a hand on the Slytherin's shoulder. "But I also know you have trouble with Runes, and I know you want to do well, so I've assigned a tutor for you." A tutor?

"A tutor?" Fleur sighed out loud as she mentally face palmed, outwardly shaking her head and groaning softly, causing Professor Babbling to chuckle lightly.

"It's necessary if you want to get an O on your O.W.L.s." Another sigh as Fleur, mortified by the thought of her, the smartest witch in her year, needing a tutor. She was supposed to be the tutor for other students. "Don't fret, Fleur, this will make sure you get an outstanding when you test and that will very much improve your chances of getting the career you want when you graduate."

"Who is my tutor?" The girl asked, wanting to get straight to the torture to find out who would be teaching her from here on out. "Please don't say Jade McHale." Babbling laughed heartily and shook her head and Fleur let out a sigh of relief.

"Of course not, child." The elder witch mused as she shook her head. "I know you and that girl don't get along well, you're like fire and ice! No, I've decided to have Hermione Granger be your tutor. She can do runes in her sleep." Babbling kept…babbling, but Fleur couldn't register any of what the woman was saying.

Hermione Granger, the girl who seemed to agitate her, condition, as of late. How could this get any worse? Just thinking about the brunette made Fleur's skin flush and her heart beat rapid. Something had to be wrong with her. Why did it have to be _her? _

"Excuse me, Professor." The Slytherin muttered as her brow furrowed and she suddenly had the overwhelming urge to run. "I um…forgot that I have some potions work to finish up. I'll see you in class next week." Babbling just nodded as Fleur moved past her, skin ablaze and eye sight shifting so everything looked bright, sharper. She shook her head and moved through the entry way towards the Great Hall.

It was dinner time, or the ending half of it at least. Fleur leaned against the door searching the hall for Jade, she seemed to be the only one who could give her insight on the matter at hand. Her vision seemed to zoom much better than normal and she scanned the Ravenclaw table quickly to try and pinpoint her rival, but found nothing.

"The library." Fleur muttered. If Jade wasn't at dinner at the designated time, more often than not, she was in the library studying. "Ugh, always the library." The Prefect moved swiftly up the flights of stairs to the library doors and shoved them open. She practically stumbled through her as heart began beating loudly in her ears and she could barely focus on where she was going. There was a gentle thump that she felt resonate through her body as she collided with someone and Fleur shook her head before her eyes connected with dark brown orbs.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked as she practically held the taller girl up by the shoulders. Fleur's face was flushed and her eyes seemed a bit lighter than normal, yet hazy at the same time. Her skin was hot to the touch and for a moment, the brunette thought she might be running a fever. "Fleur, are you feeling ok?"

Fleur shook her head and tried to refocus her eyes. Of course the person she'd run into would be Hermione, fate was against her. The gods were against her. She groaned before squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her jaw.

"You were the last person I needed to see." Fleur didn't mean is as an insult or to hurt the Gryffindor's feelings, but of course, Hermione didn't know that Babbling had chosen her yet to tutor one of the smartest girls at Hogwarts, not to mention she seemed to ignite odd symptoms in the Slytherin.

"Well pardon me," Hermione bit back as she pushed the girl slightly away and glared. "I didn't mean to be in the way when you fell into me." Fleur cursed mentally and shook her head again.

"I…I didn't mean it like that, Granger."

"Could've fooled me." The brunette huffed as she took a step back and Fleur barely heard the 'shh' that Madame Pince hissed at them from her desk.

"H-have, have you seen Jade?" Fleur managed to get out as she finally looked at the Gryffindor again, and for a second she thought her skin was actually on fire. "I…uhm, we have…"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at the less than articulate image of Fleur in front of her. It was rare to see the blonde look anything but stoic and cold, and here she was practically frantic. Her brow furrowed as she looked over her shoulder, but she hadn't noticed Jade being in the library that evening.

"Well, I don't think she's here." Hermione said finally before noticing the scowl on the blonde's face and she almost growled. Brown eyes narrowed in confusion as she put a steadying hand on Fleur's shoulder. "Delacour, are you all right."

Hermione's touch seared right through the thin barrier of Fleur's robes to her skin. She almost thought that there would be a mark where the girl's hand lingered before she looked into concerned brown eyes. She shook her head slightly to try and rid her vision of the haze before locking eyes with the Gryffindor again. A soft gasp echoed in her sensitive ears as Hermione leaned forward and gently grabbed the blonde's face.

"Fleur," Her voice was breathy as Fleur's heart beat loudly in her ears, Hermione's face being only inches from her own. "Your eyes, they're-" Hermione wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. Glowing? Shimmering? Hazy? The normal lighter hue around her pupils was replaced with an iridescent golden gleam. "They're glowing gold."

"Gold?" Fleur breathed in confusion as she squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. "I need to find, McHale." Hermione bit her bottom lip as she looked around again before grabbing Fleur's hand and dragging her out of the library. "Granger? Where are you-"

"I know where Jade is."

x—x

Jade groaned as she trudged out of the forest. The sun was low and her body was sore as she rubbed the back of her neck. Her temper was getting harder to control, something she knew was going to happen as her change finished fusing into her blood. She'd never fully shifted yet, it came in phases. Her eyes would glow, her teeth would sharpen, and she could feel her muscles grow and harden. It was almost an out of body experience when it happened, but she still retained her conscious mind, regardless of how angry she would get.

Her neck ached as she continued to massage the tense muscles and made her way up the trail towards the castle. Luckily, it was easy to get into the forest with permission as long as she made sure to gather herbs for Professor Snape or roots for Professor Sprout. Hagrid always just made sure that she told him when she went in and to let him know when she left.

"You were out a bit longer than normal, Jade." Hagrid said as he sat by the fire outside of his hut, Fang planted lazily at his side. "Did'ya find everythin' you were lookin' for?"

"Had a bit of trouble finding the Dragon Tongue." Jade answered as she paused momentarily to address him. "But, I found some off the ridge by that old Ebony tree." Suddenly, Fang began to bark as Jade felt a twinge in the back of her mind and turned to see Hermione walking-hurriedly-in their direction with a familiar blonde in tow. "I'll see you later, Hagrid."

The half-giant nodded as she waved good-bye and jogged towards the pair moving towards her. Fleur looked a little dazed and Hermione, well, she looked determined and Jade wondered if that was a permanent expression on the Gryffindor's face. Nonetheless, when she approached them she felt the magic radiating from Fleur and couldn't stop her own natural defense to flare.

"What's happened?" Jade asked as she took Fleur by the shoulders and glared into her shimmering eyes. The gold glimmer was expanding out and slowly engulfing the cerulean that was normal of the part-Veela. "Fleur?"

"I found her like this." Hermione answered. "She was in the library looking for you and that's when her eyes started to change." Brown eyes glared inquisitively at Jade as the raven haired girl raised an eyebrow at Fleur who was wearing a pained expression. "What's wrong with her? Why did she need to find you?"

"Let's just say," The wolf mused as she grinned sheepishly. "Her and I are kind of going through…some changes at the present time. Apparently she has it worse than I do."

"Does this have something to do with you being a lycan?"

"You knew about that?!" Fleur almost yelled as she looked up incredulously at Hermione who merely nodded. "How?"

"I saw her change once in the hallways one night." The brunette answered as she watched Jade inspect the blonde. "I was…curious."

"You would be." The blonde murmured as her heart rate finally calmed and she stood up straight, inhaling deeply to steady herself. "I think…I think it's passing."

"Well your heart beat is back to normal." The wolf mused as she sighed and scratched her head. "I thought I told you to stay away from Hermione."

"What?" Both of the older girls looked at the Gryffindor as if they'd forgotten she was there. "Why stay away from me."

"Well," Jade sighed as she let go of Fleur's shoulders and turned towards the younger girl. "You sort of, seem to agitate her…condition." The look on Hermine's face would be described as a mix of confusion and shock as she looked from the wolf to the blonde.

"Condition?" Fleur rubbed the back of her neck as she averted her gaze to the ground and Hermione's fell on her.

"Apparently," The Slytherin sighed before folding her arms over her chest, looking off towards the lake with determined stoicism. She hated sharing personal information, with anyone. "I'm a Veela, or partially at least."

"A Veela?" Hermione, eyes wide with intrigue, turned towards Fleur who was still staring off into the distance. "How do you know?"

"I…erm, sensed it." Jade added as she offered a small grin. "Fleur recently started going through, what I like to call, the shift. Or in layman's terms, magical being puberty. We all go through something like that if we have beast blood or magical creature heritage. Usually around our mid-teens."

"Well, that would make sense." The brunette muttered as she brought her hand to her chin and her brow furrowed in though. "Fleur's birthday is in October, right?" Fleur blinked a few times, eyes flaring with disbelief before barely turning to look at the Gryffindor.

"You…know my birthday?" Fleur asked quietly as Jade quirked an eyebrow at the brunette with a knowing smirk and Hermione looked away sheepishly with a slight blush filling her cheeks.

"Y-yes, well," She stuttered before clearing her throat. "It's the day before Halloween, right? I-it's easy to remember." Jade chuckled softly as Hermione cast her a pointed glare. "Anyways, I've read about Veelas before, they're a lot like sirens, but really lure men to their doom, per say. You do, however become very appealing to everyone around you." Jade snorted as she rolled her eyes and Fleur scowled at her. "There isn't a lot of information about Veelas that is known to the general public."

"So I've noticed." Between Jade not knowing much about the magical being Fleur was becoming, and then the, so called, 'Brightest Witch of her Age' only knowing a miniscule iota of information, Fleur was beginning to see no other option than to write her parents. Something she rather dreaded.

"So," Jade crooned as she folded her hands behind her head and sighed. "Do you know why you would be causing Fleur's reactions when she's around you, Granger?" The brunette shrugged and, again, Fleur shot Jade a death glare. She wasn't sure why, but Hermione knowing about what she was and how she was reacting to the Gryffindor's presence seemed to make her anxious, and a bit self-conscious.

"I'm not sure," The brunette turned her back to the older girls and hummed to herself. "I've read the effect that Veelas can have on other beings, but not how a person could effect a Veela. Like I've said before, not much is known."

Fleur could tell that Hermione was intrigued, and that made her even more anxious. The last thing she wanted was to be around the girl that caused her…symptoms, to flare. At this rate she was worried she was going to transform into this bird like creature that Jade had mentioned. The blonde rubbed her forehead in exasperation and groaned.

"I have to go." Fleur said suddenly as she pushed past Jade and headed back towards the castle. "I have…patrol and homework." She didn't know why she felt like she needed to explain herself to these two girls she barely knew, not to mention a lower classmen that was getting to know far too much about her than she found comfortable.

"You really should talk to your parents, Fleur!" Jade called after her as the blonde reached the courtyard and didn't even bother acknowledging the wolf. The Ravenclaw sighed as she scratched her head and watched the Prefect retreat into the warm lights of the castle.

"I knew she couldn't be all human." Hermione muttered and Jade glanced back with a curious expression. "She's too…too…"

"Attractive?" The wolf offered jokingly as the brunette's gaze shot up to meet bright cerulean. "Stoic? Aloof?"

"I was going to say unusual." The Gryffindor glared, but Jade's enhanced vision still saw the slight blush on the younger girl's cheeks. "Why do you think she reacts to me? We barely speak, or know one another for that matter."

Jade just shrugged as she began walking back towards the castle and heard Hermione's rushed footsteps to catch up. She didn't know Hermione Granger that well, but they had crossed paths while studying and running into each other in the library. Not to mention that the wolf had taken a liking to Luna Lovegood and she seemed to gravitate towards the Gryffindor Golden Trio.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, won't we?" Jade winked at Hermione over her shoulder before chuckling and shoving her hands into her pockets.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So sorry about the late update, I've been caught up in playing Final Fantasy 13 and now I'm being swept up in some some Fangrai and yeah, ANYWAYS here is a new chapter for you all! Thanks so much for all your feedback I love receiving it :D As for Fleur's character, I'm going back and forth with her as being a confused, stoic, moody teen and you will see that more in the future as her change progresses. And as for the actual Fleurmione, it will get there, but I like slow build ups :), and I know this may see in some chapters like it will be a Jade/Fleur romance, but I promise, it will not, they're are a canon brotp in my writings so far. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND IGNORE MY TYPOS XD**

* * *

Chapter 5: Heritage

_Dear Mother,_

_ I know it isn't an opportune time for me to write you, since nothing of significance has happened, for you at least, but I have been going through something…difficult. I need to know who I am, Maman, who, or what I am. I've been going through these changes that are effecting my mood and senses, it's almost maddening._

_ Please, if there is anything you can tell me to ease these, changes, I would greatly appreciate it. I hope you and Papa are doing well, and tell Gabrielle that I love and miss her, and of course I miss you and Papa as well. I hope to hear from you at your earliest convenience._

_Your loving daughter,_

_ Fleur_

x—x

Fleur reread the letter multiple times, short and to the point, that's what her mother liked to read. Whenever her parents did write, it would be around exam time or the holidays, when they knew their daughter would be at her most anxious. The blonde wondered if her mother would find it odd to receive a letter so soon after school had started. Regardless, she trudged to the owlry and attached the letter to a large Horned Owl who screeched before lifting off with his powerful wings.

A heavy sigh escaped Fleur's lips as she made her way down the stone steps and back towards the castle. There were only two days before her birthday and she was nervous. Today, after dinner, would be her first tutoring session with Hermione in the library, not something she was particularly looking forward to. As if it wasn't bad enough that Jade McHale, of all people, knew about something so personal and could help her handle the transition she was going through, she was now going to be spending every Friday and possibly the weekend, being taught by the girl who agitated her most, if agitated was the correct term.

The Prefect groaned as a steady throb began to thrum behind her eyes and she closed them, massaging her temples as an ache began to form. It was her free period after lunch and the blonde Prefect was on her way to spend some time in the dungeons. Lately, it seemed she couldn't get a spare moment to herself. All she wanted was to study on her own and everything else like normal.

"But I suppose I'm not normal anymore." She muttered to herself as she entered the common room and made her way towards her door. "I'm anything but, it seems." Great, now she was talking to herself. Blonde hair fluttered as she shook her head and ungracefully collapsed onto the bed. Fleur was still very focused on the response that would come from her parents. Besides being sent away so young, her parents had been loving and supportive up until she turned nine, then something within their family dynamic had changed.

Maybe it was the birth of her baby sister, or maybe it was the night her father had been visited by his employer that changed things, but all Fleur could remember from then on was her father telling her she was meant for something more. That's the reason she'd been sent away. Because she was meant for something more and he wanted her to go to where the opportunity was, where _He _was.

As cerulean orbs fluttered shut, images of her past flashed behind her eyelids. Images of hooded figures visiting her father's study. Pictures of her life before they had entered her happy, safe family and what it used to be. Wild flowers blooming around her family home and the air filled with laughter of herself and her parents. Could it ever be like that again?

x—x

Apolline Delacour was sitting quietly in the den in front of a raging fire that enlightened the dark room, her silhouette flickering wildly on the wall. In her hands, she held a neatly written letter from her eldest daughter who was living in Britain. Her sky blue eyes scanned the writing as her brow furrowed with concern. Her fifteen your old, almost sixteen, was going through changes that no one should go through alone, especially without her family, her parents. It pained her to read that Fleur was already going through her Merge. The day the Veela blood awakened in her veins.

She hated that she had to send her oldest daughter away so young to be an offering of power and support from the Delacours. People shouldn't be pawns, tools to win a war that she didn't even support, a war Fleur wasn't even aware of. Another heavy sigh escaped her lungs as she clenched the letter in her fist and brought it to her chest. She had to write back, send the books she had on Veela to her daughter to help her through this change.

"What do you have, my darling?" Apolline jumped slightly at her husband's voice, she hadn't even heard him enter the room. "Are you all right?"

"Fleur has written to us." Her voice was soft and sad as the man dropped his briefcase and moved swiftly towards his wife. "She's…she's going through the Merge right now. She asks for aide, information on how to handle it."

"And?" Philippe Meudon was always a calm man, humbled by his status. He was never rich and never desired to be, but something he did desire, was the live. After marrying Apolline and taking her clan name, he had fought in the first wizarding war against Voldemort. Once he was 'defeated', he desired nothing more than to survive. So when he heard that his return was imminent, the first thought was to do whatever it took to keep himself alive. "Has she sought any other kind of help from Him?"

"No, and he wouldn't be able to help her anyway." Apolline hissed at her husband's ignorance of Veela and mentally rolled her eyes. "She needs her mother to help, she's just a child, Philippe. Fleur needs my help with this transformation."

"You know the arrangement, Apolline." He chastised sternly before leaning against the mantle of the fireplace and closing his eyes solemnly. "We are not to see her again until she is ready."

"What does that even mean?!" Appoline jumped up and flared as she strode towards him. Her eyes flashed gold for a split second before grabbing her husband's shoulder and pushing him back so he was looking into her eyes. "What does that mean, 'when she's ready'? Who says when my daughter is ready for anything!?"

Philippe just stared down at his wife, her dark blue eyes burning with the threat of her Veela and the hard line of her scowl cutting across her beautiful features. This wasn't how he liked to see her, cold, angry. She'd been so defeated ever since sending their eldest daughter away. And Gabrielle, she hardly knew of her sister and being at a boarding school before going off to Beauxbatons, she was never home to question. All the letters Fleur had written to her sister were intercepted by Philippe and burned.

"I'm sorry, my dear." Philippe muttered softly as he stared into the raging ocean that was storming in Appoline's eyes. "But I won't let my family be harmed in the upcoming years. I can't let you help Fleur, she's a smart girl, resourceful. She'll figure it out on her-" A stinging pain and a resounding slap echoed in the marble room as the man, head tilted slightly to the right, blinked rapidly as his wife stormed out of the room.

He brought a hand up to his burning cheek and sighed. It was the first time, nor the last that he would have this argument with his wife. Nor was it the first time she'd struck him out of anger, but he wasn't going to risk their deal to let her assist Fleur. The girl needed to feel abandoned, alone. Her anger needed to fester and grow to fuel her power, to strengthen her.

"Forgive me, mon petite." He whispered as he looked up at a picture of his family before Gabrielle had been born. A cheerful smile on Fleur's face as he held her on his shoulders. The image of happier, safer times. A time when he felt complete as a father.

x—x

Hermione was once again, sitting in the library on a Friday night, a pile of books surrounding her small frame as it hunched over a large tome. There was three days before Halloween and she had a lot of studying to do before the feast that night. She was supposed to be tutoring one of her classmates tonight and she wasn't particularly prepared for it. Although Hermione was a good student, she didn't exactly know how good of a teacher she would be. A heavy sigh escaped again as dejectedly closed the tome and pulled out her Runes book to prepare for the session.

"I wonder who the student will be, Crook." She said lazily as she combed her fingers through the ginger fur. The cat purred and his eyes closed before nudging his hard to get more of the rhythmic petting. Crookshanks mewled in content as Hermione sighed again and began thinking about everything that had happened in the past few days.

She sat up slightly, remembering she had found a couple books on Veelas. The shuffling in her bag caught her pet's attention as he swished his tail lazily, only turning when he heard the door of the library open loudly. Crookshanks sat, almost posed as the girl approached and mewled politely as Fleur ran her fingers through scraggly fur, raising her eyebrow at the huddled image of Hermione.

"Uh…Granger?" Hermione froze as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear and sat up, meeting Fleur's deep blue, confused eyes. "Did you lose something?" The brunette flushed slightly as the Slytherin looked down at her, bag slung carelessly over her shoulder as she pet Crookshanks absentmindedly.

"Uh…" The younger girl cleared her throat as she straightened up and shook her head. "N-no, I uhm…was just looking for a book. Are you here to study?" Fleur tensed slightly, looking away and furrowing her brow.

"I'm…well," She sighed heavily before crossing her arms over her shoulders, to Crookshank's chagrin. "You'remytutor." Hermione blinked rapidly, taken aback by what she thought she heard.

"What?"

"I said, you're my tutor." Fleur repeated heatedly, obviously irritated by the fact that she was being taught by an underclassmen, a Gryffindor no less. Or at least, that's what Hermione thought. This was less than ideal, from their last conversation, Fleur didn't want anything to do with her for that fact that her Veela blood seemed to react around her. "Let's just get this over with."

Fleur flopped down in the chair across from Hermione with a huff, pulling out her Runes book and the newest assignment they'd gotten at the beginning of the week, translating a set of runes that had been found in an ancient tomb. Hermione could see the ice in the blonde's eyes as she opened her book and then looked up at the brunette with indifferent stoicism. The look froze the Gryffindor's blood as she pulled out her own work and cleared her throat.

"Ok, well," For the umpteenth time, Hermione cleared her throat and Fleur rolled her eyes as she rested her elbow on the table, cradling her chin. "What exactly have you been having issues with?"

"Runes isn't exactly one of my top priorities." Fleur answered coldly as she tucked a lock of silvery blonde silk behind her ear. "So I probably don't pay as much attention to it as I should. And it's not like Babbling is the best professor." Hermione had to agree with that, sometimes she thought most of the students would be better off just reading the text book from front to cover and skipping the actual teaching.

"Well," Hermione rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "What motivates you? What makes you want to learn something?" Fleur looking curiously up at Hermione and flinched slightly at the intense, questioning glare that the girl was giving her.

"Interest." She stated firmly. "I find no interest in Runes. Their protective qualities I find intriguing, but translating and whatnot, slightly bores me." Hermione scratched her head and smiled as she dipped back down below the table to reach her bag. Fleur's brow furrowed as she sat up straighter to see what the girl was doing.

"Granger?"

"I've got a solution." Fleur sat back as Hermione popped back up and slammed a couple large books on the table. Blue eyes were wide and slightly concerned as she looked at the brunette. Hopefully these were books on runes they were going to be using, they were enormous! "These are a couple books I found in the library that refer to Veela." That's all it took for Fleur to scowl and roll her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest once more. "You want to learn about them, don't you?"

"I don't need your help to learn about my lineage." The blonde bit as she gave Hermione the most intimidating glare she could muster. "The last thing I need is someone sticking their nose where it doesn't belong." Fleur didn't really know why she was being so harsh, but the thought of the Gryffindor knowing more about her than necessary troubled her. She liked to keep people at arm's reach, or farther if she could manage.

"Look, Delacour," Hermione's tone was challenging and steady, making Fleur look into fiery dark orbs that didn't back down. "I know you don't like people knowing your personal life, but you need to know what's going on. And what if your family doesn't get back to you in time before you have another episode?" Fleur's gaze softened slightly at the realization before averting to the window with a huff. "Look, I have a way to help you with Runes class and figure out more about Veela."

"Pray tell." The part-Veela muttered, unamused.

"I'll translate these books into Phoenician," The girl was getting excited about this and Fleur found it a bit endearing how easily Hermione was caught up in anything that had to do with learning. "That way, in order to learn anything about Veela, you'll have to learn how to translate runes."

Fleur had to admit, the idea was a good one. The fact that she'd have to learn how to read and translate runes in order to learn about herself was a bit annoying when she could just take the books from the girl and read them herself, but she needed to get a higher mark in the class. Against her better judgment, and the fact that inner voice in her head was telling her to distance herself from the brunette, she agreed.

"Fine, Granger." She sighed as the blonde sat up, unfolded her arms and closed her book before shoving it back into her bag. "If you think you can do this, then fine. When can you have the text translated?"

"Sunday." Hermione answered proudly as she was already flipping back and forth between the runes text and the Veela books. "Would you like to meet here then?"

"How about in the court yard." The prefect suggested as she stood and flung her bag over her shoulder. "The library is stifling to me and too quiet. I like being outside." Hermione nodded as she rose too, not really understanding why. Fleur turned to walk away, but paused momentarily to look back at Hermione with a softer glare. "Thanks for your help."

The brunette flinched, unprepared for any compassion from the blonde and dumbly nodded as Fleur turned and walked out of the library. Hermione felt her face began to heat up as she sat back down and rubbed the back of her neck softly. She could get used to those blue eyes when they weren't filled with ice.

x—x

Jade was walking through the corridors late Friday night, something that was, technically against the rules, not that she really cared. Most ignore if the Prefects were out after hours, unless she ran into the Slytherin head boy. Then she'd be in a bit of a scrape, nothing she couldn't talk herself out of. As she made her way towards the Great Hall, she heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction and ducked behind a pillar. When the foot falls quieted, Jade lifted her nose to the air and inhaled deeply.

"Delacour?" She asked quietly as she stepped out from behind the stone structure and was met with the glowing gold eyes of Fleur Delacour. Jade took a half step back and narrowed her eyes. Something was wrong with the blonde. Her face was devoid of any emotion, anything really and her body seemed limp and lifeless. "Fleur?" She called out again, softer this time in case the Slytherin was in some sort of shock.

"Why did they leave me?" Fleur's voice was soft, injured and the Ravenclaw had never heard the girl sound so defeated before. "I remember, I remember…hooded figures, red eyes. They took me…and they let them!" There was a flare of energy as Fleur's voice got louder and Jade raised her arms to protect her eyes from the air that whipped her face.

"Fleur?!" She clenched her jaw and looked towards the blonde and gasped to see a soft, silvery glow emanating from her. Jade took a step forward, trying to get to her and noticed something clenched in the blonde's fist. Fleur's eyes were wide now, a disbelieving, devastated look on her face as she let her head fall back and a supernatural shriek escaped her throat. The wolf groaned, falling to her knees with her hands over her ears to stop the ringing that assaulted her. "Snap out of it, Fleur!"

There was no talking to the girl. With one eye shut to try and ignore the horrible screeching in her ears, Jade looked up to see dark blue, shimmering feathers begin to sprout from the teen's neck and arms. She was changing, and without any conscious knowledge or understanding. Wings shot forth from the blonde's shoulders and flapped threateningly before extending fully behind her. Without any other option, Jade made a snap decision that she hoped wouldn't cause any more damage than this situation was already producing.

"They have forsaken me!" Fleur cried as the energy around her burst out and pushed Jade back farther. Claws dug into the stone floor as the Ravenclaw steeled herself against the attack. Her shift was hard. Jade was always used to shifting in a quiet, calm environment, and this was far from that. Her bones began to grow and break before she felt her teeth elongating with her face. A snarl escaped her lips as her spine cracked and grew, the pain vibrating through her body.

"I'm sorry, Fleur." Jade growled as she crouched, her body fully changed into a tall, white wolf with glowing sapphire eyes. "But you need to wake up!" A roar vibrated the air as Jade bounded forward towards the girl who seemed unfazed by the large wolf charging her. Jade had never fought a Veela, nor had she ever wanted to. Legends of their voices alone causing madness and internal damage were enough to deter any being with hearing better than a human.

When their bodies crashed together, Fleur fought back feverishly. Her eyes were hazy and Jade had the Veela pinned down on the ground with her massive paws. She didn't want to hurt Fleur, but as long talons came slashing at her face, she wasn't really left with an option. Where was everyone? Surely the sound of Fleur's wail was enough to wake the whole castle.

"I won't let them take me again." Fleur hissed as she launched Jade back with a blast of air that crashed the wolf through one of the stained glass windows. She landed hard on her shoulder from the fifteen foot fall and growled as she rolled swiftly to her feet as the other window shattered. Fleur landed gracefully on her feet, her wings flappy lazily as she glared at the wolf and Jade tensed under the icy gaze.

"Fleur, you have to stop." Jade pleaded firmly as the two creatures circled one another. "This isn't you, you need to wake up!" The paper was still tightly held in Fleur's grasp and Jade wondered why she was clinging so roughly to the parchment. "It's me! Jade, McHale, do you remember? This isn't you, Fleur." For a moment, glimmering gold eyes cleared and blue broke through the haze.

"Jade…" The part-Veela whispered softly as her wings drooped and she blinked rapidly before noticing the extra weight causing her shoulders to droop. Her blue eyes widened as she saw the shining, deep blue plumage on her arms and the appendages protruding from her back. "What…what the fuck, Jade!" Fleur began to hyper ventilate as she grasped her head and fell to her knees, wings folding around her like a shield.

The lycan slowly shifted back, the white fur shedding and wafting away on the chilled breeze until Jade was standing in front of her in tattered robes and bare feet. She strode over to the Slytherin and knelt down in front of her, hands holding her shoulders gently until she noticed the crumpled parchment at Fleur's side. She gently picked it up and shoved it in her pocket before gently shaking the blonde.

"Fleur," She rasped, her throat scratchy from yelling over the howling winds moments ago. "You have to change back."

"I-I don't k-know ho-" Fleur shivered as she huddled further into herself and curled her wings tighter around her, trying to block the girl out. Jade grunted as she pushed a few feathers out of her sight to keep her hands on the blonde, to keep her grounded. "How did this happen? Why? I don't even remember…"

"Just relax, Fleur." Jade coached gently as she tried to relax her own body. "Breathe deep and let it out slowly. If it's anything like my shift, you can't change back unless you can focus and stay calm. Just…" The wolf rubbed her hand against the back of her neck and sighed. "Try and think of your human form." Fleur flinched slightly.

_Human form._ Fleur repeated in her head as she looked up into glowing, gently blue eyes that were swimming with concern. She took a good look at the large wings that were shielding her, the dark blue feathers that shone purple in the pale light and a part of her wanted to cry. She wasn't human. A heavy wave of despair engulfed the girl as she clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head vigorously.

"Fleur?" The lycan queried softly and then grunted as Fleur launched forward, colliding with Jade's chest. It wasn't an attack and nothing about the action relayed violence to the wolf, but still, the Ravenclaw tensed as she felt Fleur's head bury in her shoulder and felt her body begin to tremble. Was she crying? "Fleur?"

"Don't." The blonde mumbled as she shook her head and continued to hide her face while trying to calm the tremors in her body. "Just…don't, please." Jade nodded softly as the mighty wings drooped until they were lying lifeless on the ground and even though Fleur was distraught and overwhelmed, the feathers began to shed gracefully from her arms and neck, falling like petals on a dying flower. It was almost sad to see such a beautiful, yet tragic sight as the feathers shimmered on the grouns.

Jade sighed, not knowing what to do with the girl huddled against her, her body wracking with silent sobs. Her brow furrowed with concern as she gently draped an arm around Fleur's shoulders and rubbed the space between her diminished wings. The wolf was exhausted from the rushed shift and emotional weight of the situation as she sat back and combed her free hand through her hair. She never knew how to handle normal, human, emotional states, how was she supposed to handle a pubescent Veela?

"I…I'm sorry, Fleur." She muttered finally as she glanced down at the blonde against her chest. "I wish I knew how to help you better." Fleur just shook her head, still not speaking, but not agreeing with the wolf either.

"Don't be sorry for what you can't control." The blonde's voice was hoarse and heavy as she spoke. Jade nodded again, but felt another tremor shake the Veela. From far away, Jade was sure that if anyone had seen them, it'd look like a beautiful tragedy. The blonde against her, feathers falling to the ground as she cried in her arms.

_ A beautiful bird losing her wings and that doesn't even know how to fly_, Jade thought as she looked into the night sky and at the waning, pale moon, then back to the ground that was littered with the dark blue plumage. _That truly is tragic._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Another update! OH MY! Sorry i was on a roll with this story and really wanted to get another chapter under it's belt. And thank you all so much for your reviews and follows/faves! I LOVE THEM :D. Anyways, ignore my typos and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Help

When Fleur woke her whole body was screaming with any iota of movement, even blinking hurt. Her vision was blurred as she squinted to try and focus on where she was. It was still dark, but she could see the moonlight shining in through her skylight. She continued to blink when the noticed she could actually see the moon.

"You awake, Princess?" Fleur shot up, groaning when her muscles tensed and ached with the sudden assault. "Bout time, I didn't know how much longer I could sit out here with you."

"Out here?" The blonde repeated as she looked around and saw tall, dark silhouettes of trees surrounding her. "Where are we?" She turned to look into Jade McHale's glowing azure eyes and felt a slight chill since that was really all she could see of the girl in the darkness. "Please tell me we're not-"

"In the Dark Forest." Fleur groaned as she saw Jade stand and walk over to her, the moonlight catching her so her eyes weren't so bright. "You think I'm going to take you back to the castle after that debacle? How am I supposed to explain what happened to the Headmaster and Madame Pomfrey?" Jade turned and feigned an innocent expression as she talked to no one. "Oh, yes sir, I found her in the hallway and she was acting very strange. Then all of a sudden she attacked me! Threw me out a bleedin' window! Oh," She turned in the opposite direction and Fleur huffed while shaking her head. "Is she injured? I don't know, I think I clawed her arms up pretty bad but you'll have to ask her when she comes to."

A single eyebrow raised as Jade finally turned to Fleur and frowned. She folded her arms over her chest and stuck her hip out as if expecting the blonde to explain herself. Fleur turned away, not really know what to say and moreover, annoyed that the Ravenclaw was being so snarky at the moment.

"How do you think that would turn over, Delacour?"

"I get it." The Slytherin snapped as she rubbed her forehead and sighed. "But why did you have to bring me here? There's a many number of things that could kill us, y'know." Jade scoffed and kicked at a twig near her feet.

"Please," She hissed as she rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders in irritation. "Like anything here would mess with a lycan and a part-Veela who could scream and turn their brains to pudding." Fleur tensed as the words left the wolf's mouth and the memory of what happened came rushing back. The letter, the lack of control, the fight. And if that wasn't bad enough, she broke down in the arms of her arch rival.

The Veela groaned loudly before folding her arms over her head in defeat. This was far from ideal as she shook her head and tried to figure out how she was going to explain this to the girl. She knew damn well what had set her temper flaring and when she reached her hand down to her robe pocket, she flinched when she found it empty.

"Are you looking for this?" Jade held up the parchment and Fleur stared wide-eyed at the crumpled mass in between her fingers. "I'm assuming this is what you got so upset about." Fleur's eyes flared suddenly as she leapt forward and tried to snatch the letter from the wolf's hand. Though Jade easily side stepped since her body wasn't in aftershock from shifting for the very first time. "I didn't read it, keep your pants on."

"Then how do you figure it's what triggered my episode?" Fleur snarled as she lunged again at the dark haired girl who caught her by the shoulder and kept her at arm's length. "How do you know if you didn't read it?"

"Do you forget that I'm smarter than you?" The Prefect huffed as she gently pushed Fleur back and sighed. "Take it easy, yeah? From how you were clutching this letter and fuming about your past, I deduced that this was what set you fuming down the corridors. Am I wrong?" Fleur, defeated, looked away and furrowed her brow. "That's what I thought." Jade extended her arm and offered the paper back to the Veela. Dark cobalt eyes looked up curiously, thinking this was a joke before taking the letter and shoving it back in her pocket. "Who is it from anyways?" Fleur groaned, that girl was always so nosy.

"My parents." She answered firmly before turning away so Jade couldn't see the pain flashing across her face. There was nothing said after that, but Jade's exasperated sigh could be heard as the wolf turned away from Fleur, running her hand through her hair and shaking her head.

Jade knew that Fleur didn't live with her parents and from what she could tell, didn't have the best relationship with them. Her recommendation to write them and ask for help was the best she could think of for Fleur, but after tonight, she came to the conclusion that her parents weren't going to be of any assistance. It was plain as day to see that Fleur was upset over whatever the letter said.

"Who took you, Fleur?" Jade asked softly as she glanced over her shoulder and saw the Veela go rigid at the question. "You said that you wouldn't let them t-"

"I remember what I said." Fleur bit as she clenched her hands into fists and tried to ignore the heat growing in her chest as her anger flared. "I never saw faces, they were wearing hoods and masks, I was young, too young to realize I should be wondering why I was being taken away and by whom."

"Was it your parents who wrote you?" Jade turned to face the back of Fleur Delacour and watched her head nod slightly. "What did they say?"

Fleur scoffed as she turned and took the paper in her hand before crumpling it into a ball, throwing it at the lycan who caught it effortlessly. Jade unfolded and smoothed out the wrinkles before maneuvering it so the moonlight was shining over the stationary. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced up at Fleur who was scowling and had her arms tightly crossed over her chest.

_Not until you're ready._

_ -Papa_

"Nice sentiment, isn't it?" Fleur sneered as she narrowed her eyes and felt her skin burning with rage as she tried to take deep breaths. She lowered her arms so they were straight and tensed at her sides, knuckles white from tense fists. "After all these years, I've never asked for anything from them and when I do, when I actually _need _help, that's all he sends. One sentence. Four fucking words!"

Jade flinched at the Veela's anger as she felt the air get heavy around them and smashed the paper between her hands. She moved towards Fleur, slowly, cautiously, before handing the paper ball back to her and the dark blue eyes flashed with gold as she looked down on it. There was a slight confusion on the Slytherin's face as she looked at the paper and then the determined look on Jade's face.

"Burn it." Fleur blinked a few times as she looked into glowing cerulean. "Burn it, Fleur. They won't help you, I get that makes you mad, but you need to let that go. If you don't you'll never rein in this power you have." Jade leaned forward, taking one of Fleur's wrists and turning her arm so her palm was facing up. She dropped the crumpled parchment in her hand and closed her fingers around it. "Just burn it, it'll make you feel better."

"How am I supposed to set it on fire?" The blonde asked, agitated, but open to the idea of burning anything at this point. Anything to get the fire out of her body and out in the open. "I don't have my wand." Jade smirked and folded her arms over her chest.

"And here I thought the great Fleur Delacour would be able to use wandless magic by now." She mocked and the blonde's eyes widened slightly at the wolf's teasing tone. "I hear Veelas are very adept at using wandless and silent spells. Maybe you should try."

"How you suppose I go about that?" Fleur didn't mean to be so snappy, but the fire was getting hotter in her chest, burning her from the inside out and she was scared that maybe she might change again.

"Just focus on that paper," Jade nodded down at the wad in her hand. "And think about setting it ablaze. Usually, I'd say one would need practice, but I have slight confidence in your ability to do this."

"How encouraging." The part-Veela replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Just try, Princess." Fleur huffed as she glared at the wolf who was suddenly so confident and calm while she watched the blonde glare at her.

"Maybe I should just set you on fire instead." There was only some truth in Fleur's words as she narrowed her eyes again and Jade held up her hands in surrender.

"I'm trying to help you here." The wolf countered as she shrugged her shoulders and glanced down at the paper. "More than they are."

Jade was right, as much as Fleur didn't want to admit it. Out of anyone in her life at the moment, she was the one trying to help her. Her parents had left her on her own, and she didn't want to go to the Headmaster in fear that he might send her off somewhere like a dangerous animal. A heavy sigh escaped the blonde's lips as she nodded slowly, finally glaring down at the letter in her grasp. She tried to focus sending the heat from her body to her hand, but nothing seemed to be happening.

"Just focus, Fleur." She heard Jade coach as barely glanced up to the lycan smiling at her. "Imagine that paper burning and make it happen."

"What if I burn down the whole forest?" Fleur asked cautiously as Jade just shrugged and folded her arms over her chest.

"Good thing I'm here then, isn't it?"

Darker azure eyes rolled as Fleur turned her attention back to the paper in her hand. She concentrated hard, thinking of what the letter said. Not until you're ready. Ready for what? Fleur felt her anger rising as she stared at the parchment and thought of her father's words. What was she supposed to be ready for? Her brow was furrowed as she clenched her jaw and felt a drop of sweat trickle down her temple and she squeezed the paper into a small mass. She felt a searing heat shoot through her right arm and there was a soft whoosh as she opened her eyes and saw the paper light up.

It startled her slightly as she jerked her head back and the flames got bigger. Jade was smirking and staring at the small bonfire in the Veela's hand as Fleur's eyes grew with shock before finding glowing sapphires. Her anger ebbed as the fire grew and suddenly her body felt exhausted once more as she stumbled back and the inferno extinguished. She put her hand out to brace herself against a tree as a steady pounding grew behind her eyes.

"Easy there, Blondie." Jade muttered as she moved forward to catch Fleur's other arm. "I'm impressed, for your first time, you didn't pass out."

"Yet." Fleur huffed as she grabbed the lycan's shoulder for support and took deep, heavy breaths to try and steady herself. "I haven't passed out, yet." Jade chuckled as she threw Fleur's arm over her shoulders and her free arm curled around the blonde's waist. "Watch your hands." Fleur snapped as Jade rolled her eyes and started walking in the direction that led back to the school.

"Calm down, Fleur." The Ravenclaw retorted nonchalantly. "I bet you wouldn't be complaining if it was Granger here instead of me." That statement resulted in Fleur reaching over with her free hand and punching the lycan, weakly, in the ribs. Jade chuckled and glanced down at the Veela, not missing the slight blush on her cheeks when they reached the tree line and stepped into the bright light from the moon. "That's what I thought."

"Shut up."

x—x

The days that followed that horrible Friday night were long and tedious for Fleur. Her body hadn't seemed to recover fully and standing alone made her wish she could just stay in bed for the entire week. That's how she got to the conclusion that Hogwarts was too large to have to walk everywhere. She frowned, realizing she'd missed her translating session with Hermione, but that was the least of her concerns lately.

Her temper was getting harder to control, her emotions in general were erratic and taxing on her throughout the day it seemed. She wanted nothing more than to be alone and had even contemplated skipping classes Monday. Fleur decided against it when she realized her assignment was due and in Runes and she scowled on her way to the class room. The Veela hadn't seen Jade since Friday and wondered if the wolf was avoiding her.

"Ah, Fleur," Professor Babbling greeted as the blonde entered and took her normal seat, a certain Ravenclaw missing as well as a brunette. "How did your first tutoring session go last week?" The blonde sighed as she pulled out her book and shook her head.

"As well as it could have." Of course she had omitted that she hadn't even really been 'tutored' as much as they discussed the subject of her lineage. "It was…productive." The professor nodded with a kind smile as other students began filing in.

"Mornin' Blondie." Fleur turned to see a disheveled looking Jade walk in and flop down in the chair next to her.

"Jade," The blonde muttered as she leaned over and noticed the dark circles under bright, tired, blue eyes. "You look like shit."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Jade hissed as she ran a hand through her mussed up hair and groaned. "Sorry I can't be the visage of flawless beauty like some people." Fleur rolled her eyes as she sat back and happened a glance over her shoulder to see Hermione walking in and taking her seat in the middle row near the front of the class. "Gazing longingly, Delacour?" Jade quirked an eyebrow and the blonde ignored her.

"We were supposed to meet on Sunday." Fleur muttered as Babbling tapped her wand against her desk and began the lesson. "I missed it."

"And you're sorry about that?" The wolf sighed as she pulled out her homework and handed it to the blonde who set the papers on the end of the table for Babbling to gather. "You were a bit…frazzled Friday night, slash, Saturday morning."

"She's helping me figure things out." The Veela added softly as she looked back at Hermione again.

"Well then," The Ravenclaw exhaled and folded her arms behind her head as the professor droned on. "You should apologize."

"I know I should." Fleur was suddenly over-come with guilt as she shook her head and waited the tedious two hours before class was dismissed. When Fleur packed away her things, she turned quickly to see Hermione already walking out of the room and she had to jog to catch up to her. "Hermione!" The brunette turned to see who was calling and immediately scowled, turning on her heel to ignore the Veela. Fleur frowned as she jogged up and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder to stop her.

"I have to get to class." Hermione growled as she tried to shrug the Slytherin off, but Fleur refused and gently tugged the girl to the side of the corridor so they were out of the way of walking traffic. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry." The blonde huffed out as she ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "I didn't mean to miss Sunday, but, well…" She paused for a moment and Hermione quirked her eyebrow before folding her arms over her chest. "There were…complications."

"Look, if you don't want my help," The brunette huffed as she looked away and adjusted the strap of her bag. "Just say so, ok? No need to stand me up."

"Hermione, I do want your help." Fleur argued in a hushed tone as she rubbed her neck. Should she tell Hermione what happened? It was a slightly embarrassing moment for the blonde, having lost control like she did. She had always prided herself for the tight restraints she kept her emotions in and the sudden, and violent, loss of that control was troubling. "I just…Friday night I-"

"Fleur, I really need to go." The Gryffindor moved around the blonde and Fleur reacted swiftly, reaching out to gently grab Hermione's hand. The younger girl gasped softly at the contact and looked down curiously at their hands as Fleur looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I need you to understand." The Prefect's eyes were serious, yet gentle as she tried to convey to Hermione what she was feeling without words. Her eyes began to haze and she felt her heart rate spike as the warmth from Hermione's hand worked its way through her nerves to her chest. She inhaled slowly to try and calm herself before looking into dark brown orbs. "I'm sorry, I didn't avoid you. There was an incident and…I just wasn't feeling up to seeing anyone this past weekend, please understand."

Hermione was taken aback by the emotion in Fleur's voice and eyes, blushing slightly when she felt the grip on her hand tighten ever so slightly. The gold that was growing around Fleur's pupils captivated her and she relaxed, taking a step closer to the Veela and sighing. The Slytherin couldn't be lying with that look in her eyes. A hand slowly combed through her honeyed brown waves and she sighed.

"Ok," She muttered as Fleur's brow raised in surprise and Hermione nodded, relaxing and gently grasping the blonde's hand. "All right, I understand, Fleur. I still want to help you." A relieved smile spread on the Slytherin's lips as she let out a sigh and, shockingly, pulled Hermione towards her and into her arms.

The Gryffindor gasped softly as her body collided gently with Fleur and felt arms wrap gently around her back. As long as Hermione knew of Fleur Delacour, she never saw her give anyone, _anyone, _any sort of affection and here she was in the blonde's arms. The brunette tentatively snaked her arms under Fleur's arms so her hand grasped softly at her shoulders to return the embrace.

Fleur sighed quietly, the feeling of Hermione against her being rather comforting, extremely comforting after her hectic weekend. She inhaled deeply and the smell of mint and worn leather filled her senses before she heard her heart beat thrumming in her ears. The need to have Hermione closer was getting stronger as her hold on the younger girl tightened and she felt a gentle vibration…a growl, resonate in her throat, that's what broke her from her trance. She gently put her hands on Hermione's shoulders and pushed her back to arm's length.

"S-sorry." The Veela muttered as she blushed and averted her gaze to the ground. "I, ahem," She scratched her head sheepishly before catching a glance at the brunette who was blushing furiously. "I'll…I'll let you get to class." Hermione nodded as she cleared her throat and took a step back from the Slytherin.

"Uhm," Hermione murmured as she turned and glanced over her shoulder. "Did you want to meet Wednesday for the translations? My last period is free so I'm finished with classes at three."

"Y-yeah." Fleur stuttered before shaking her head and regaining some of her composure. "That sounds good, I'll…erm, see ya then." Hermione nodded as she walked down the semi-empty corridor towards her next class and Fleur exhaled loudly, leaning her back against the cold stone wall and sliding down slowly.

Her body was humming and she could see everything at least ten times clearer than normal. That was the first time she had voluntarily had the brunette that close and she paused a moment when a sudden realization hit her. She enjoyed it, wanted it again and she furrowed her brow with confusion. Was this part of her change? Or was she becoming attracted the brunette on her own? Everything was confusing with the change and she shook her head again to try and clear her thoughts.

Chapter 6: Help


End file.
